We Knew it Would Happen
by ArguablySo
Summary: We were waiting for this. We knew it would be SBURB. I'm sorry you didn't. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you what it meant. I just couldn't leave you behind... Me writing as myself and people I know. Names have been changed. There are no canon characters in this story. Just us. You may suggest things to happen, but there is no guarantee your suggestion will be used.
1. Chapter 1

You wake up in your room. Your head hurts. You're on the floor again, and you feel dizzy.

Oh, you passed out after a panic attack. That happens sometimes after especially bad panic attacks, despite their having no actual emotional cause. Yeah, you really don't understand it, besides that it's probably caused by a chemical imbalance having something to do with the neurological-

Yeah, okay, you don't need to explain this to yourself again. You don't have the patience to just lie on your floor while going through chemical and neurological processes in your head. You have random panic attacks sometimes. That's all you need to say.

Your name is Rebecca Henders, and you are a fairly not-bad-looking short girl with a bit of a hero complex, in a way, sort of. You have minor ADHD and a thing called Sensory Processing Disorder that basically makes your senses go haywire. You're into biological sciences, but you don't like cellular biology. You do literary roleplay all day every day, if you can help it. You also like videogames a lot, and you like to write sometimes.

Your pesterchum is unfairAdvantage and you type with perfect grammar and punctuation most of the time, and tend to sound like a nearly unemotional know-it-all despite your attempts not to, but sometimes you don't, and that's always nice ^w^

Speaking of pesterchum, someone is pestering you on your cellphone! You take it off the nightstand next to you and read it.

- spiritHero [SH] began pestering unfairAdvantage [UA] at 13:42 -

SH: So, did you get that game you were waiting for yet? The one about that comic you like?

UA: probably, I'll have to check my email first

UA: but first, I have some other things to do

UA: I have to feed the cats

UA: and I have to eat something if I feel like it

UA: I don't think anyone's home

SH: Oh, well, if you need someone to keep you company, I'm here.

SH: I know you hate to be alone.

UA: I really do.

UA: anyway brb

- unfairAdvantage [UA] has ceased pestering spiritHero [SH] at 13:45 -

You decide to get up. You're not sure you want to, considering that you're a bit nauseous and your chest hurts. Yeah, that tends to happen after you've had a bad panic attack, or have been holding one back. Nevermind, it doesn't matter now.

You get up painfully and go downstairs where your cats are waiting. Harley won't shut up. You and he have a mutual slight dislike for each other, but for different reasons.

Mimic, on the other hand, is purring at you loudly and giving you a kitty smile. You love that fat cat, and she loves you. She guards you at night, and with her around you feel safer somehow.

Aro and you like to play a lot, but right now he seems hungry. Maybe you should get that food.

You separate Harley by locking him in the bathroom and give Mimic and Aro their kibble, then prepare Harley's medicinal canned food. God, that cat costs you so much more than the other two do.

You slip Harley's food under the bathroom door so that you don't have to open it to get it to him. You can hear him purring from the other side.

Satisfied, you get up and go to your computer to check your email.

You have eight new emails and someone is pestering you. You check the latter first.

- stupidButterfly [SB] began pestering unfairAdvantage [UA] at 13:54 -

SB: Heyyy

SB: didja get it? ouo

SB: you were so excited bout it ovo

UA: I'm about to check, actually owo

UA: and I'm still excited about it!

UA: very excited

UA: I hope it came!

UA: I can't wait to play!

SB: I hope it came too ^U^

UA: let's see...

You check your email, and sure enough, there's a download link in there. You immediately click it and it begins to download. A popup comes up, asking you to give it three email addresses to send the game to as well. Immediately, you type in the emails of the two friends you want to play with and one friend you know would love to play simply because it was a game.

- unfairAdvantage [UA] opened a memo "GUESS WHAT GUYS" -

unfairAdvantage [UA] responded to the memo at 13:57 today

UA: GUYS

UA: GUYS THE GAME

spiritHero [SH] responded to the memo at 13:57 today

SH: Aw man, you just made me lose the game :/

UA: dammit man, I lost now too

UA: BUT ANYWAY

UA: GUYS I GOT THE GAME

UA: AND IT ASKED ME TO SEND COPIES TO THREE FRIENDS

UA: you are all going to play this game with me.

UA: I /demand/ it.

stupidButterfly [SB] responded to the memo at 13:58 today

SB: no wai

SB: :O

SB: I'm gonna play yesss

SB: I like free things

SB: owo

SB: where do I get it

UA: in your emails

UA: I already sent them to you

UA: LET'S PLAY THIS GAME YES

rellikNomed [RN] responded to the memo at 13:59 today

RN: cool

RN: so i get this game too right

UA: totally

RN: yeah free game

UA: gaaaame

You are way too excited about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is William Dean, and you like to make simple programs. You aspire to be a software programmer one day. You write the occasional story and roleplay with your buddies. You love video games (especially Tohou). Your best friend is Rebecca and you often take it upon yourself to calm her down from her sudden bursts of intense emotion, and you enjoy doing so. It makes you feel... heroic, and you'd like to be able to do it for all of your friends. It isn't just Rebecca, of course. Your pesterchum handle is spiritHero and you happen to be online all the time, actually. :/

Speaking of Rebecca, she apparently sent you a videogame. You check your email, and there's the file. You download it leisurely.

- spiritHero [SH] began pestering unfairAdvantage [UA] at 14:02 -

SH: Okay, the game's downloading for me. It should be done in a minute.

UA: yes excellent

UA: damn I am way too excited

UA: sorry

SH: No need to apologise. I'd be pretty excited if it were a new Tohou game coming out. ^.^;;

UA: I know.

UA: :P

UA: you can be pretty obsessive sometimes

UA: though not nearly as obsessive as I can be

SH: That's arguable. Though you are pretty obsessive about certain things.

UA: you could even say it's...

UA: arguablySo. B)

UA: why did I have to switch my name back to unfairAdvantage with such a cool username? ~

SH: It's better than letting that internet troll keep antagonizing you.

UA: I don't know how blocking them didn't work.

SH: I don't know either. A glitch in the program, maybe?

SH: Oh, the game you sent me's done downloading.

You start it up. The simplistic and yet elegant animated spirograph loading screen entrances you as text flashes by underneath the progress bar. Once it finishes, a big green title floats onto the screen and you snap out of your trance. It reads, in big bubbletext, SBURB.

You notice that your friend is squeeing in delight subtly over pesterchum.

UA: yes excellent

UA: hehehehehe

UA: we shall play immediately

UA: you can be my server player

UA: I'll be Ellie's

UA: she says it's almost done downloading for her

UA: anyway

UA: thanks to the comic, I already know generally what to do

UA: let's do this

SH: Sure. I'm ready.

SH: Did the game finish loading for you already?

UA: yep

UA: I am le prepared

- unfairAdvantage [UA] ceased pestering spiritHero [SH] at 14:13 -

You click "play game" and then click "play as server." A code pops up, and you send it to Rebecca. Within moments, the game begins. You startle yourself as you see Rebecca on your screen.

"What the fuck?!"

- spiritHero [SH] began pestering unfairAdvantage [UA] at 14:14 -

SH: Xenie-mo, I can see you on my screen!

SH: How the fuck does the game SEE you?

SH: Oh shit, I can hear you, too.

SH: What the hell is a cruckstruder?

SH: Cruxtruder, whatever.

SH: Deploy?

SH: Alright, I'll check.

Sure enough, there is a tab on your screen marked "Deploy," which you click and see a number of machines that you can apparently set down in Rebecca's house. As she told you, there's a machine called a cruxtruder, which you set down in her living room. She sighs and seems almost scared.

SH: What do you mean break it?

SH: You seriously haven't set a strife specibus?

SH: You know how, right?

SH: Then set one!

SH: I dunno, hammers? What do you have around?

SH: Do you have a sledgehammer or something?

SH: I don't think your knitting needles will help you much in fights.

SH: Well, what would you fight with?

SH: Well, that's what a strife specibus is for!

SH: Hammers, then?

SH: Again, your knitting needles aren't going to help you much in combat.

SH: Knives would work, I guess.

SH: Mine? Swordkind, of course!

SH: Well, did you expect anything different?

SH: I didn't think so.

You proceed to place the pre-punched card neatly atop the cruxtruder, and place the alchemizer and totem lathe. You have no idea what these things do.

SH: You've at least set a fetch modus, right?

SH: Good. What do you have?

SH: Linked list? Really?

SH: So you have a wallet-picture stack made of captcha cards?

SH: I have hash map. It's a chore to use.

SH: Because I can't find an array modus anywhere.

SH: I don't want stack!

SH: Because stack is annoying.

SH: Well, at least I can access more than one item that way.

SH: Consonants are two, vowels are one.

SH: It can be hard to find new names for things, yeah.

SH: I'll change it later.

SH: Sure, I'll break the crux-thing.

SH: Cruxtruder, yeah.

You pick up a heavy literature textbook using your mouse, and drop it onto the cruxtruder. It bursts open, revealing a flashing green orb, a spirograph on its surface in a brownish yellow.

SH: What is that thing?

SH: I'm supposed to know what a kernal-sprite is?

SH: Kernelsprite, whatever. How do you even know this stuff?

SH: How can you not know HOW you know?

SH: Alright, psychic stuff, I get it. Still, it's a bit unsettling.

SH: Is Ellie done downloading the game yet?

- stupidButterfly [SB] began pestering spiritHero [SH] at 14:32 -

SB: I am told that I'm next?

SB: or how is this going to work?

SB: I don't quite get it u

SH: I don't either.

SH: I guess I'm being brought in by Rebecca's neighbor Connor, since Rebecca said she wanted to bring you in.

SH: I don't know much else.

SB: oh

SB: I think I wanna go last if that's okay ouo

SB: I wanna let you guys level up or whatever some before I come in

SB: so I know what to be ready for

SH: Wow, that's smart of you.

SH: I'm the type of guy to just rush in and get the game going, and I'm told that Connor is too, so this works out perfectly.

SH: I'll have Connor let me into the game.

SH: After that, you can bring him in, okay?

SB: sounds good owo

SB: also

SB: I may be havin some problems with sleep lately

SB: like I've been randomly fallin asleep without a care

SB: like just plop snooze

SB: I don't want to worry Addie ono

SH: I know that feel.

SH: As for the plop snooze, as you say, are you sleep deprived?

SB: no

SB: but every dream is really similar

SB: I'm always wearin these purple pajamas

SB: and every time I wake up I always feel scared

SB: but in the dreams I feel like I'm running from somethin

SB: and if I look at the sky there are monsters there

SB: like tentacle monsters from hentai stuff

SB: except horror instead of porn n

SH: That's an interesting way to put it. :/

SH: You're not into tentacle porn are you?

SB: no I was just using it as an example /n/

SB: I do like to freak out my character W with tentacle monsters though

SB: it's one of his main fears

SH: I suddenly understand why you're Rebecca's favorite roleplay partner.

SB: oh that does explain a lot u

SB: maybe she likes me for my characters

SB: aww yiss let's worship me because I created Willy

SB: bow down to your lord and master u

SB: funny how you and my character have the same name

SB: I didn't know you then

SB: that actually makes the fact that you and Addie dated funny CB

SH: I doubt she liked me for my name. :P

SH: That was some time ago, though. Two years or so, I think.

SH: Before even... well, you know.

SH: She's ranted about it enough.

SB: yeah

SB: I feel both bigheaded and unsure about it all

SB: not exactly guilty

SB: but I guess it's because of Dibby partially that I'm a bit scared to talk about me

SB: like I find it hard to talk about my depression to Addie

SB: I don't entirely know why

SB: I guess I'm maybe scared of losing her as a friend over everything else about her

SB: I think maybe I don't want to lose how much she cares

SB: I know she likes me and all but

SB: what if one day she finds out I'm not as great as she thought?

SH: I don't think she cares about that.

SH: You're all she thinks about a lot of the time, almost like one of her obsessions.

SH: The thing with you though is that she sees her liking for you as a bad thing. Not that she thinks she shouldn't like you, but thinks it's a burden on the both of you.

SH: You for not being able to return her feelings, and her for your not being able to return her feelings, and then even more on her for the guilt that she might be making you feel guilty that way.

SH: It took her a really long time to come to terms with the fact that she felt a legitimate love for you instead of just the dumb little crush she thought she had.

SH: She doesn't even understand you that well, and she wants to know more.

SH: I think you should let her. We both know that no matter what, she'll stay friends with you.

SB: yeah

SB: it's hard to say anything though ono

SH: Yeah, I get that.

SH: Why don't you go talk to her for a bit? Sort things out?

SB: okay .

- stupidButterfly [SB] ceased pestering spiritHero [SH] at 14:38 -


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, reader! Thanks for sticking around so far. It means a lot and keeps me going. I'm going to try to update at least one story at least once a week. Sorry if I get slow! I just have a lot of random pieces on reserve.**_

_**If you want, you can request a story from me. I do not accept innapropriate content requests, though, so keep that in mind if you ask for something!**_

_**Thanks, all!**_

_**~Arg**_

Your name is Ellyna Pattsy, and you wish you were someone else. You have some degree of clinical depression, and you have several characters you like to draw and write for. Your best friend, Rebecca, whom you call "Addie" because of her username, has invited you to play a brand new game with her. You are a fairly uncertain person, and are never quite sure what you want to do when an option comes up. You love videogames, and you also like to livestream sometimes.

Your pesterchum handle is stupidButterfly and you like to sound much sillier and happier than you actually are ovo

You have decided, with Will's help, to confront Addie about some issues, mostly concerning yourself. You have already decided not to mention her romantic liking for you.

Sadly, it's taking you a while to come to terms with something, but you aren't quite sure what you're trying to come to terms with.

- stupidButterfly [SB] began pestering unfairAdvantage [UA] at 14:43 -

SB: heyy Addie ovo

SB: so Will and I talked over the plan

SB: I'm gonna go last, okay? owo

UA: what?

UA: oh, sure. Yeah, order doesn't matter much at all

UA: I just wanted to bring you into the game

UA: cool so that gives me time to clean up or whatever

UA: thing is though that there's a countdown

UA: I'm timed so hold on

- unfairAdvantage has become an idle chum -

Great. Your plans have just been unwittedly derailed. This is so awkward, but you really don't want to admit that. She's your best friend...

13:42...

13:41...

13:40...

You are Rebecca and you are freaking out.

Yeah, you know how this game works. Maybe a little too well, actually. Thing is, it was you and three friends or some other four random idiots. Goddammit, the kernelsprite! You HAVE to prototype it before-

Your favorite cat, Mimic, suddenly pounces on the kernelsprite playfully. A bright flash of light goes off. When it fades, you know that your cat is now ghost-shaped. Your cat is now prototyped. Say hello to Mimzysprite.

Nevermind that, get a move on! You have a... teddy bear to make, apparently.

You rush to the cruxtruder and wheel out a cruxite dowel, then rush to the totem lathe and insert the pre-punched card in a rush, and place the cruxite dowel in its place before the lathe shapes it into a totem. You grab the totem and rush to the alchemizer, placing the totem there.

10:13...

10:12...

10:11...

It creates a green cruxite teddybear. You rush toward it and hug it quickly. A bright flash of light blinds you before you realize...

You're in the medium.

You did it.

- rellikNomed [RN] began pestering spiritHero [SH] at 14:56 -

RN: hey so is it your turn now?

RN: where I let you in?

SH: Yep!

SH: Are you ready?

RN: ready as I'll ever be for a game that destroys the world

RN: I just hope you know what to do

SH: I watched Rebecca do it. I think I'm ready.

RN: good

RN: you need to be

RN: or it will kill you

SH: Very dramatic. And harsh. :/

RN: I'm not kidding you know

RN: I'm sending you the code

RN: 13WE42RC

- rellikNomed [RN] ceased pestering spiritHero [SH] at 15:01 -


	4. Chapter 4

Your name is Connor Hinge, and you play videogames as much as possible, since it's the only place where you can feel as though you are nearly alive. You are very skilled at what you do, and what you do is game; usually first-person shooters. Your other emotional outlet is your two pet bunnies, Kiki and Boots. You've been trying to show more emotion lately, and you think it's working. At least, your sister Malia and your friend Rebecca tell you that it is.

You have just sent your friend's friend Will a code that will make you his server player. He enters the game in moments, and you immediately deploy everything you can. Will gets to work as soon as he reminds you that you need to break the cruxtruder.

As he works away, you think of what to prototype his kernelsprite with. Before you get to choose anything, a cat jumps into the kernel, changing its form to be much like a cat's.

You watch as Will creates a rather big cruxite ring, and he proceeds to bite it in what seems like confusion. Apparently it was what he was supposed to do, as he was transported to the medium. You contact Ellie immediately.

- rellikNomed [RN] began pestering stupidButterfly [SB] at 15:07 -

RN: Will's in the game

RN: so it's my turn now

RN: start up the game and send me the code

RN: then deploy everything you can in the deploy tab

SB: alrighty owo

SB: 12CR43EW

RN: make sure your sound is on

SB: why?

RN: you'll be able to hear me that way

RN: but I won't be able to hear you

RN: watch me once you deploy everything

RN: you'll need to know this stuff for when you enter the game

SB: yes sir ovo

SB: wow is this your living room?

SB: your TV is HUUUGE :O

SB: omg you have the cutest bunnies

SB: I have a bunny named Jazz

SB: you have a nice smile ovo

SB: break the cruxie thing?

SB: alright, I'll try

SB: wow, it's a block of bright orange stuff

SB: what is it?

SB: towel?

SB: dowel, okay

SB: is that a timer?

SB: why's it counting down?

SB: meteor?

SB: I don't think I want to play anymore OnO

SB: I'm playing then

SB: I won't like it ono

SB: well I don't want to destroy the world!

SB: I know

SB: us or them

SB: wait, so Addie chose the three of us to save from the end of the world? O/O

SB: wow

SB: that's pretty... um

SB: valiant, yeah

SB: I'll shut up now ono

SB: kernelsprite prototyping, right

SB: um um um

SB: the one that looks like Jazz

SB: yeah! Bunnysprite! owo

Your server player has just thrown Kiki into the kernelsprite, leaving a bunny as your first tier prototyping. You surprisingly don't mind this.

You scratch Kikisprite behind the ear a bit before continuing. You alchemize a cruxite rattle or maracca, and you shake it nonchalantly. A bright flash of light momentarily blinds you before you look out your window curiously to see nothing but blackness. You know it immediately. You're in the medium.

You are Ellie and it is now your turn.

You... THINK you know what to do. Maybe. Either way, you should probably contact Addie again.

- stupidButterfly [SB] began pestering unfairAdvantage [UA] at 15:14 -

SB: connor is in owo

SB: um so

SB: is this game really gonna destroy the world? OnO

UA: yes. It will.

UA: if I told you I thought you'd back out

UA: but if we don't do this someone else will

UA: and there's no guarantee they'd succeed

UA: there's no guarantee we will, either

UA: but I wanted to at least give us a chance of survival

UA: sorry

SB: I'll do it Addie

SB: I'll try to help us win this game

SB: but what happens if we do when we do?

UA: we get to resume the human race

UA: we'll have cloning machines if we decide to use them

SB: well then I guess I'm in it for the sake of humanity

SB: and the survival of two friends plus a guy I've never really met ovo

UA: good

UA: because I have a feeling that you're our hero of space

SB: what?

UA: I'll explain later

UA: code

UA: 4R1E32CW

UA: just so you know, I can hear you.

SB: I know owo

You get to it as soon as Addie deploys the stuff. She immediately breaks the cruxtruder and you quickly draw the cruxite on your pictionary modus tablet. You captchalogue it, just as your bunny jumps on to a bubble thing. You don't have time to think about that now, though. You pick up the pre-punched card and try to recall how the totem lathe works. Thankfully, Addie types it to you.

After reading her instructions, you slip the cruxite in the dowel slot and place the pre-punched card in its slot. A totem is created. You grab it and hurry to the alchemizer and drop the totem on a circle on the machine, which scans the totem and creates... a blankie.

What are you supposed to do with this? Wrap it around you? Like you're cold?

You try it, and sure enough, a bright flash of light brings you to a seemingly endless blackness along with your house and the chunk of earth it had been on top of. You wonder briefly if your basement is still whole. You decide to go check.


	5. Chapter 5

You are now Rebecca.

You did it. You successfully took your friends out of the end of the world. You briefly think of everyone you knew you couldn't save. You shed a few tears silently. Just your luck, Will returns to his computer to see you crying.

- spiritHero [SH] began pestering unfairAdvantage [UA] at ?:? -

SH: Hey

SH: What's wrong?

UA: you dont know?

UA: the whole world is dying now

UA: i set up this game from the beginning

UA: i knew what would happen

UA: this game brings about the end of the world

UA: it was us or someone else

UA: some other random shitheads

UA: but we are the ones who survived the end of the world

UA: everyone we know is dead

UA: all thats left of humanity are four teenagers

UA: we are all thats left

SH: ...

SH: Oh my fucking god.

SH: You're serious.

SH: Oh god, they're all dead?

SH: Taylor... Mom and Dad...

SH: That can't be true!

UA: im so sorry

UA: it was unavoidable

- unfairAdvantage [UA] has ceased pestering spiritHero [SH] -

- stupidButterfly [SB] opened a memo "Well, that's it" -

SB: well guys

SB: we all made it

SB: but now everyone but us is dead, right?

retnuhNomed [RN] responded to memo

RN: yeah

unfairAdvantage [UA] responded to memo

UA: it was unavoidable

UA: it was known from the very beginning

UA: connor you knew too right

RN: I wish I didn't

RN: but I brought my little sister into the game

UA: YOU WHAT

UA: MALIA IS IN HERE?

UA: oh my fucking god connor that was a terrible idea

UA: shell be murdered by dersites

UA: a first guardian could kill her

UA: she could be struck by a juju

RN: stop

RN: I get it

RN: jeez

RN: I can protect her

RN: she's my little sister

RN: it's my job to protect her

spiritHero [SH] responded to memo

SH: Connor, I think you and I will get along well.

RN: glad you think so

SB: Zack... and...

SB: they're dead?

UA: did it just hit you, Ellie?

SB: yeah

SB: it just hit me

SB: like who was dead

UA: ... well

UA: on the bright side we can start a new version of humanity that cares more and fucks things up less

SB: not with me here

UA: Ellie please ono

UA: you're perfect

UA: really you are

UA: don't go on saying you have self hatred or whatever

UA: you're so perfect

UA: *hugs*

SB: ...

SB: I need some time to think

- stupidButterfly [SB] has left the memo -

UA: shit

UA: did i fuck that up

RN: it was a bit cheezy

UA: damnit

UA: but i meant it

SH: We know you did, Xenie-mo.

SH: I'm sure she just needs some alone time.

SH: I need to rant at something.

SH: And maybe cry for a bit.

SH: I want to mourn.

UA: maybe we all just need to mourn for a little while

UA: but imps (bad guys) will show up soon

UA: be ready for them

SH: I will.

- unfairAdvantage [UA] ended the memo at ?:? -


End file.
